


Nervous, happy, weird, shaky and sad.

by Vanderwaalies



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanderwaalies/pseuds/Vanderwaalies
Summary: Alison and Emily are kids, and they're trying to understand what Emily's feelings mean.





	Nervous, happy, weird, shaky and sad.

"Em, why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" asked a worried little Ali

"No, no. I don't know." replied a confused Emily

"What thing? If I have something?"

"No, the other... the other thing."

"Oh, why you were staring?"

"Yeah." she replied practically whispering

"Well, if it's not because I have something, then I'm cool with it."

"I..." Emily started to answer

"You what?"

"Iii..."

"You whaaat?" She asked with a smile

"I... don't know."

"Come oooon, Emilyyy, tell meeeeee" Alison said giggling

"That's it. I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

"What's wrong with me."

"What?" Alison frowned "I'll tell what's wrong with you. Nothing." she said smiling

"No, but I... I'm weird when I'm with you."

"Hey, I'm weird too! You're not special in that subject." Alison replied defending herself

"That's not what I'm saying." Emily said frustrated while she searched for words

"Okay. Let's play the game that we played the other day at school. It's easy, just say the first word that comes to your mind." she suggested, recieving a nod from her friend "And... go!"

"Nervoushappyweirdshakysad." Emily blurted

"Woah, wait! I can't follow if you talk so fast!" Alison laughed

"Okay." Emily sighed "I said... nervous, happy, weird, shaky and sad." she said slowly

"Nervous, happy, weird, shaky and sad." Ali repeated "the shaky part sounds like you're sick." she said frowning a bit

"I'm not. It's like... inside." Emily explained, hoping that she wouldn't sound crazy

"You're shaking inside? I think you should go to see a doctor, I'm sure they'll fix it."

"Maybe." Emily shrugged

"Wait, you said happy and sad, right? How's that possible? They're opposites." Ali said with a confused expression

"I don't know." Emily shrugged

"Are you sure you don't want me to tell my mom that you have to see a doctor?"

"Yes, it's not always."

"Your feelings are weird."

"I think I only have them when I'm with you."

"Am I making you sick? I don't want you to be sick!" Ali said with a sad face

"I said happy too, remember?"

"Well, that's good, because you make me happy too." Ali smiled again "You also said nervous, I think? Why nervous?"

"I don't know. I think it has to do with the shaky part."

"Isn't that how you feel when you're scared? ...Are you scared of me?"

"No... I think it has to do with you, but I'm not scared of you." Emily assured

"I have an idea. If you don't want to go to a doctor... let's ask the internet." Ali said standing up going to the computer.

"Nervous, happy, weird, shaky and sad", Alison wrote.

After researching for a bit, they found something that described basically what Emily was feeling.

"It says that it means that you 'have a... _cush_ on somebody'"

"It says ' _crush'_."

"Oh, you're right. And what is that?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, let's hope it isn't something bad." Ali replied while she searched for the new word

"' _It's when you like somebody_ '. That's it?" Ali asked frowning "you like me? I mean, of course you do, we're friends, and you can't be friends with someone you don't like."

"But, then... shouldn't you be feeling the same as me?" Emily asked "Unless you don't like me..."

"Of course I do. But I don't feel anything" Alison said shrugging

"Oh, then I'm a bit worried. What if I'm broken?" asked an scared Emily

"I'm sure it's nothing! But maybe you should go to see that doctor." Ali said grinning

"Yeah, maybe."

 

This is originally a one shot, but if you guys want, I can make another part, where, as teenagers they talk about it (or I can just leave it as a one shot). So comment what you want!


End file.
